


Rouge

by Sotakura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lingerie, Lipstick, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, the most un-Halloween Halloween fic you’ll ever read, two things that play an unnecessarily big part in this fic but like you’re welcome, versatile couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotakura/pseuds/Sotakura
Summary: Hinata wants to show off his Halloween costume.





	Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> Like it’s 3am but ... it’s still Halloween somewhere ... right??
> 
> Happy Halloween my dudes

“You’re home, finally! Where the heck were you?” Kageyama had just about removed his shoes and coat before being grabbed by the arm and dragged further into the apartment.

“I was-“

“Shh, no, it doesn’t matter. Sit. Sit here.” The impatient little Hinata stalled in front of the couch in the living room and pushed on Kageyama’s chest until he sat where he was told. His mouth stretched into a satisfied smile as he took a step backwards, and then another, until Kageyama had a full view of him standing in the middle of the room, feet sinking into the soft woven rug. The coffee table, Kageyama noticed, had been pushed off to the side. His brows tugged together, confused as he finally swept his eyes over the scene before him.

Hinata was wearing his fluffy bathrobe, which was far too big on him, having sleeves that always slid right over his hands. Kageyama always found it secretly adorable that Hinata usually resembled a giant marshmallow that was waddling around whenever he wore it. Right now though, Hinata didn’t look as if he was ready to sink into bed and pass out for maybe the next twelve hours, all sleepy soft, with heavy lidded eyes. Instead his face looked nothing but mischievous, one brow quirked and his lips posed into a smirk that meant nothing but trouble. Those intensely red ... lips ...

“Are you wearing ... lipstick?” Kageyama’s voice came out as more of a strangled sound than he’d intended. Hinata didn’t answer as his thumbs tucked into the rope around his waist, the white of his teeth just peaking out as he sunk them into the cherry red hue of his bottom lip, and pulled. His robe fell open, a mere glimpse of skin and fabrics underneath, and then Hinata was letting the soft thing slither down from his shoulders, over his arms and to the floor with a quiet thump.

Kageyama’s mouth ran dry, his throat tightening at the sight before him.

Hinata was dressed in a pure white collared dress. Skin tight, it clung to his waist and hips, the red hemline of it falling high up on Hinata’s pale thighs. The first few buttons along his chest were popped open, the flimsy fabric falling wide enough that Kageyama could just see the pebbled pink of his nipples whenever he moved even slightly to the left or right. The only accessory to accompany this barely-there dress, and the part of Hinata’s ensemble that finally kick started Kageyama’s brain into functioning again, was the pair of white stockings that adorned the boy's legs. They came up just above the knees, held in place by a length of satin ribbon.

Needless to say, Kageyama firmly believed that he never really made it home from work. He was now dead. He’d died and gone to heaven and this was the wonderful creature to greet him at the pearly gates.

But then Hinata, still biting his lip, began to slowly turn on the spot, shifting into subtle poses, hands tracing along the curve of his waist and down further to tease at the hem of his dress which was just barely concealing anything at all. And Kageyama realized that he was not in the presence of an angel at all, but a little devil instead.

“Why ... are you ... doing?” Kageyama said, embarrassingly high pitched and cracked. He flushed as Hinata looked back at him over his shoulder and leaned forward just a tiny bit. Just enough for Kageyama to catch a flash of pale blue lace.

“Well isn’t that a coherent question, ‘Why am I doing?’” Hinata said, voice low, teasing. Just a tiny edge of mocking. Even now Kageyama was almost unable to stop his eyes from rolling.

“I mean _what_ are you doing?” Kageyama tried not to let his gaze linger on any one part of Hinata’s body for too long. His skin was already growing flushed and hot beneath his clothes, his palms sweating where they were pressed against his jeans, fingers curling and uncurling. Hinata’s cheeks were pinked, his lips were red and shining. His thighs, full and pale, and on display right there in between a sinfully short dress and stockings. Oh _God_. “A-and also why ... why are you doing ... what is it that you’re doing?”

“Uh, I’m a _nurse_.” Hinata stated, turning back with a hand cocked on one hip, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Kageyama was being a dumbass. “A _sexy nurse_.” Hinata bent forward, enough that Kageyama could see straight down the front of his open dress, a ridiculous pout shaping his painted lips.

“Yeah, that explains like ... nothing ... ?”

“It’s Halloween!” Hinata huffed, shaking his head in exasperation. He finally moved closer to Kageyama, small, sure steps that had his hips swaying from side to side. He stopped just before the couch, positioned between Kageyama’s legs. He could easily reach out, press his fingertips into the pale flesh of Hinata’s thighs, but he restrained himself. Just about. Kageyama tilted his head up to look Hinata in the eye as he continued speaking. “This is my costume. You’re supposed to assess, let me hear some feedback. Gimme some thoughts.”

“ _T-that_. That is your costume?”

“Uh, yeah. Obviously.”

“You want ... to go out in public ... wearing _that_? That costume?” Kageyama was breathless, fingers digging harshly into his knees. He could just imagine the reception that Hinata would receive, drawing eyes from everyone he passed. Unwanted attention from those who were drawn in by the pale, flushed skin of his legs, his chest. The long line of his neck. “You’re ... but - but it’s barely even clothing ... it’s-“

“You don’t like it?” Hinata smile, a sultry tilt to his lips as he closed the distance between them even more, reaching out with his hands to lay them on Kageyama’s shoulders. He didn’t look even slightly saddened by the response to his attire.

“N-no. I mean, yes. I mean - I mean it’s-“ Kageyama sputtered, feeling his cheeks heating. “You can see ... I mean you can practically see ... _everything_. A-and when you walk-“ Kageyama’s eyes drifted lower, right to that place where Hinata’s skirt had already ridden up considerably just from his short saunter across the room. Just a touch more and ... and ...

“Afraid someone will see up my dress?” Hinata’s fingers moved from their perch on Kageyama’s shoulders, along his nape to curl into the strands of his dark hair. He pulled, just slightly, just enough to encourage Kageyama’s eyes back up to his own. “Do you want to see up my dress, Tobio?”

Kageyama let a pitiful sound escape him, some mangled cross between a whine and a moan. “Ahh, s-sure. Yeah. Okay” Fake nonchalance dripping from his words as if he wasn’t currently on the verge of combusting. As if his cock wasn’t filling, growing thick in his jeans, arousal hot in the pit of his stomach.

Hinata snorted, amused, as one of his hands continued to stroke through Kageyama’s hair. The other travelled down the front of his body, curling around the hem of his clothes and with a slow slide, was pulling the dress upwards until it was bunched up around his hips. Revealed underneath was a tiny pair of lacy, baby blue coloured panties that did nothing to conceal any skin. The shape of Hinata’s cock underneath the sheer fabric was evident, half hard and straining, the head just peaking out above the ribboned band on top.

“Aren’t they pretty?” Hinata asked and Kageyama was nodding in response without a second thought, swallowing thickly around the sudden burst of saliva in his mouth. He was practically salivating, wanting his lips pressed to Hinata’s skin and stretched around his length. It was an unbearably tempting sight.

Kageyama’s hands were moving before he realized, curling around the soft flesh above Hinata’s stockings, fingertips sinking in possessively. Hinata hummed appreciatively, scratching at Kageyama’s scalp like he was a well behaving pet. He pulled his leg upwards, his foot coming to rest on the couch next to Kageyama’s left thigh. “Why don’t you take a closer look?”

Without hesitation, Kageyama did just that, crooking his arm around Hinata’s raised leg to hold him close and letting his lips press firm onto his skin. Kageyama trailed a line of kisses along the warm, velvety skin of Hinata’s inner thigh, moved slowly, ever slowly closer to the juncture between his legs. When he eventually reached the apex there, Kageyama pressed his face full against the front of Hinata’s underwear, mouthing eagerly at his hardness and inhaling deep through his nose. Hinata smelled of clean soap and heat, with just a bare hint of sweat which was beginning to bead along his hipbones and dampen the trail of hair leading down from his navel.

Small pleasured sounds filtered through the air as they slipped from Hinata’s lips. His hands remained threaded through Kageyama’s hair, his hips beginning a slow ripple of movement, a smooth undulation against Kageyama’s mouth, completely encouraging. Asking for more. The front of Hinata’s underwear was soaking through with moisture as Kageyama pressed the flat of his tongue repeatedly against the covered swell of his cock, spreading a dull kind of pleasure that was delightful and frustrating all at once.

Finally, once Kageyama had his fill of teasing, and Hinata was just on the verge of screaming at him to continue, Kageyama pulled away the sodden fabric just enough to get at the appendage beneath. He mouthed first at the head, tongue dipping into the weeping slit for a moment before he widened his lips and took Hinata’s cock deep in one fluid slide.

Hinata’s hands tightened in Kageyama’s hair, just edging into the realm of too painful and it was perfect, as he threw back his head and moaned at the slick heat enveloping him. He guided Kageyama’s mouth, kept to a steady rhythm of sliding in and out between the tight ring of his lips, occasionally pushing in just a little too far because he knew that Kageyama loved the press against the back of his throat and how it would still burn for a long while afterwards.

Kageyama remained there between Hinata’s legs, bobbing obediently on his cock, until the thighs clutched under the press of his fingers began to tremble. Kageyama definitely did _not_ whine as Hinata’s dick slipped from his mouth and he was just left with the salt on his tongue and the throb of his lips. Hinata laughed, pressing his thumb against the corner of Kageyama’s drooling mouth. “See. I knew you’d like it.” He said, breathless, and Kageyama didn’t even care how wrecked he looked. They both knew he was a fool for his little fiery haired boyfriend, regardless of any ridiculous costume. Kageyama had accepted that fact a long time ago.

“Bet you want to fuck me in it next.” Hinata maneuvered himself fluidly into Kageyama’s lap, his arms winding around his shoulders and then they were face to face, just a breath between them. Kageyama’s hands found Hinata’s hips in an instant, holding him there. The thought of it alone was enough to send a jolt racing along Kageyama’s spine. Of just pushing aside the useless layers of clothing between them and sinking right into Hinata’s ass, having him bouncing on his lap as enthusiastic as he always is, writhing and whimpering in his arms and _yes_. Yes, that ... that was a glorious image.

But the thought that was lodged into Kageyama’s mind, even more vivid than the other, was the thought of Hinata pushing _him_ down. Laying over him on their beaten up couch, spreading his legs too wide and sliding his cock into him too fast. Of Hinata in his tiny lace panties, with his painted lips and his stupid over-tight dress and the god damn _stockings_ pounding him roughly into the pillows.

Kageyama could maybe assess his life choices later, and ask himself where things went so wrong that he’s now found himself painfully turned on by his ridiculous boyfriend wearing an absolutely horrendous Halloween costume. But here he is. Accepting it.

“Yeah. I do - want to, that is. But - but maybe you could ... ? I mean if-if you wanted to you could-“ Kageyama was blushing horribly, he was sure of it. Unnecessary at this stage to be embarrassed about asking to be fucked, as if they haven’t done it countless times before. But when do his cheeks ever listen to him and remain decidedly un-rosy. “You could ... fuck me.”

Silence, for a beat. Hinata’s brows quirked a little and his eyes widened in surprise. “Wah~ Tobio. Such a _pervert_.”

“Me?! I am not the pervert here.” Kageyama sputtered.

“Wanting to be fucked whilst I’m in my skimpy nurse outfit. That’s definitely pervy. Like it’s way up there on the scale, believe me, I know.” Hinata was clearly struggling not to grin, his mouth pinched together so as not to show his teeth. He slipped out of Kageyama’s lap and guided him with one hand on the shoulder and the other pressed to his chest, down onto the couch. He sighed dramatically, as if put upon, and placed himself in the space between Kageyama’s legs. “I guess we can do it this way.”

“S’not like it was an order.” Kageyama said, not at all petulant. Hinata’s hands began working on the buttons of Kageyama’s shirt, revealing his flushed chest a little at a time.

“No, no. If Tobio wants it, Tobio gets it.” The mischievous smirk was back as Hinata continued undressing Kageyama. He was just as excited to be the one doing the fucking, and they both knew it. Kageyama let his shirt be parted open, Hinata’s hands dragging over the firm muscle and heated skin. His fingers teased the two pebbled nipples, pinching slightly. Kageyama watched his smaller fingers working over his flesh, delighting in every tiny burst of pleasure as they occurred. He could still see Hinata’s cock peaking out of his lace underwear, shining with precome and Kageyama’s spit. It was all very distracting.

So Kageyama reached out, cupped Hinata’s cheeks in his hands and pulled his mouth to his own. Hinata hummed against his lips, gently teasing his tongue in between.

“You better not be planning to drag this out for hours.” Kageyama said, in between kisses. He reached for Hinata’s hands and purposefully redirected them downwards until they were pressed against the front of his jeans. His dick was thick and uncomfortable, trapped beneath the cloth.

“Impatient.” Hinata replied, unbearably fond as he pressed his lips to Kageyama’s cheek and then down, trailing along his jaw and further still to map out his neck. He unzipped Kageyama’s pants and tugged them just passed his hips so that he could slip his hand around Kageyama’s swollen length. At Hinata’s touch, Kageyama arched, biting his lips around the sound that rumbled from his chest. Hinata stroked him slowly, sure and practiced movements. He thumbed at the head, feeling the beading slick there and spreading it. The kind of touches that would elicit great, maddening pleasure, but not quite enough to make him come.

Hinata repositioned himself onto his knees, leaning back far enough that he could pull Kageyama’s jeans the rest of the way off, leaving him spread out in nothing but his opened shirt. Kageyama could see the smudged remains of Hinata’s lipstick streaked across his mouth. Knew he probably had it smeared across his own lips, his face, the lines that Hinata had traced along his neck. Delighted in it, in the fact that he was thoroughly marked up and messy.

Hinata hooked his hands behind Kageyama’s knees and pushed his legs up to fold against his chest, exposing everything to his gaze. He leaned in to mouth first at the back of Kageyama’s thigh, his teeth dragging against the sensitive skin there. He kissed a trail all the way up to the knee and then back down again, stalling just before he reached Kageyama’s twitching cock to repeat the torturous treatment on his other leg. Hinata’s eyes never left Kageyama’s face, watching intensely for every hitch of breath, every choked down moan, every jolt of pleasure that was evident on his face. Kageyama could practically feel the smirk tattooed against his flesh.

When Hinata finally deemed Kageyama to be thoroughly teased and granted his cock some attention, he did so by taking his entire length down his throat in one wet slide. Kageyama’s hips hitched upwards into the delicious heat of Hinata’s mouth. Kageyama’s hands reached down, easily finding the fluffy tufts of hair to slide his fingers through. His eyes followed the same path downwards and the sight was enough to have his toes curling and his stomach tightening dangerously. Hinata’s cherry lips, it turned out, were even more provocative stretched around his dick. He moaned when Kageyama’s eyes found him and the sound vibrated straight through him, right to his very core.

Hinata slicked up his fingers — from where he produced the bottle of lube, who really knows — and spread the liquid between Kageyama’s cheeks, teasing his hole with the barest prod of fingertips until Kageyama was covered in a satisfactory amount of lube. Which to Hinata, meant a _copious_ amount of lube. So much, that is was already dribbling down from Kageyama’s skin to soak into the couch. But with the first push of Hinata’s middle finger inside of him, sliding right down to the second knuckle with ease, Kageyama didn’t even complain about not putting a towel down first.

The first finger was closely followed by the second, which provided more of a welcome stretch for Kageyama. He liked to _feel it_. Feel the slight burn of his body being achingly opened up and stretched enough to be fucked. Never wanted it to go so far as to actually hurt but just to teeter on the edge of uncomfortable.

And Hinata always did it so well.

Always knew how to coax Kageyama to relax, be it with sweet words or gentle touches, or like right now, with the tight heat of his mouth and tongue, to distract him. Knew how to push inside with just the right amount of pressure and when exactly he was safe to add more. Knew how to find the sweetest spots inside Kageyama’s body that would make him cry out in ecstasy.

Kageyama sometimes wondered if Hinata knew his body better that he did himself.

A third finger eventually joined the others, sliding deep into Kageyama’s ass. Hinata crooked his fingertips, searching, until he found and pressed against Kageyama’s prostate. Kageyama jerked into the sensation, his fingers tightening in Hinata’s hair. It was with great effort that he wasn’t squeezing Hinata’s face right between his thighs as he was assaulted with wave after wave of pleasure.

He could feel his climax building, knew he wouldn’t last more than a few more moments as Hinata’s fingers stroked relentlessly inside of him. “Shou - _Shouyou_ ” Was as much of a warning he could manage before Kageyama was coming, spilling straight into Hinata’s mouth, who took everything that he was given with a pleased hum and a completely blissed out look in his eyes.

“Ahh, okay. Okay. E-enough.” Kageyama pulled at Hinata’s hair until he released Kageyama’s sated, but sensitive cock with a wet pop. His fingers continued twisting inside of his ass, but thankfully were no longer abusing the bud of his prostate.

“I can stop here.” Hinata’s voice was ragged when he spoke. Despite how heavy and weak limbed Kageyama felt post-orgasm, he still knew exactly what he wanted and no way in hell were they stopping before he got it.

“Like fuck you can.”

Hinata snorted, his mouth curling in amusement. He slowly pulled his fingers from Kageyama and shuffled closer until his cock was brushing up against that hole, all prepped and waiting for it to press inside. “I was hoping you’d say that. I feel like my dick could fall right off if I don’t come.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and sighed, knowing well that he looked so far from exasperated and nothing but completely smitten. “Today would be nice.”

“Shut up.”

“You shut up. Fuck me already.” Hinata clicked his tongue, grumbling something that sounded suspiciously like ‘dumbass’, but slicked himself up all the same. Kageyama noticed he’d kept the panties on, just as Hinata began to press his cock against the puckered muscle, and push inside.

Kageyama felt overly sensitive, his skin still tingling with sensation following his climax just moments before hand. He wouldn’t come again, but the feeling of fullness and intense heat as Hinata sheathed himself fully inside, was enough to have his eyes rolling, a groan falling from his mouth.

“I won’t ... last long.” Hinata leaned over him, holding Kageyama’s legs firm against his chest, and pressed the words into the curve of Kageyama’s neck.

“S’fine.” Kageyama’s words slurred together. his hands moved blindly until he was grappling a Hinata’s thighs. He could feel the stockings and the lace of the underwear beneath his palms. “Jus’ move”

The first few thrusts were tentative, just a slow roll of Hinata’s hips against his. Slowly building in intensity until Hinata’s hands found purchase on Kageyama’s shoulders, holding him down onto the couch, as he pounded his cock into him. The sound of skin slapping against skin was over-loud, as was their panting breaths. But Hinata didn’t relent, didn’t slow his pace to catch his breath. Kept snapping his hips right up against Kageyama’s in a way that should have been brutal.

And Kageyama took it. Took every intense, bruising thrust, relishing in the sting of over stimulation. Lost in a weird haze of pleasure and burning that had him wondering if he was about to burst out laughing or crying just to have some of the feelings bubbling up in the pit of his stomach find release.

Hinata’s thrusts grew erratic as he neared completion. He squeezed his eyes shut, fingers of one hand digging harshly into the meat of Kageyama’s thigh as the other kept a firm hold of his shoulder. It took another half a dozen thrusts until Hinata was stilling, his body curling into a full shudder and a long, low moan punching out of him as he came.

It took a few — maybe more than a few — moments for them both to catch their breath and to stop twitching with residual bursts of sensation. Hinata pulled out, and just about caught himself from outright collapsing onto Kageyama as he reached for his mouth to kiss. Difficult, when his lips were stretched into a dopey, contented smile. They lay pressed together, both gross and sticky and in desperate need of a shower, pressing gentle kisses onto each others lips and faces.

Kageyama would have happily dozed for a while, regretting it later when he woke up an actual mess, but right then enjoying the thought of a nap. But then Hinata had to spring up from his place, elbowing Kageyama square in the chest as he wriggled to his feet. “Okay, okay. Wait right there. Wait till you see my _actual_ costume.” Hinata raced into their bedroom, stripping off the skimpy excuse for a dress as he went. Kageyama groaned, rubbing at his injured spot right in the center of his chest.

“What do you mean _actual costume_?” Kageyama threw his arm over his eyes and listened to the ruckus in the other room. He heard the padding of feet across the wooden floor just a few minutes later and he was honestly afraid to look.

“ _Ta-da_!” Hinata was probably standing there doing jazz hands. Kageyama groaned again and took another few seconds living in blissful ignorance, before slowly lifting his arm away.

Hinata was standing right where he had revealed his nurse’s outfit earlier. Only now, in complete opposition to his previous look, the only part of him visible was his feet and his head. The rest was presumably somewhere beneath the giant foam sphere that was encasing him. No, no, not just any sphere. A ball. A volleyball.

He was a _volleyball_.

A giant. Fucking.  _Volleyball_. With his sex mussed hair, and his lipstick which was smeared beyond recognition.

“I hate you.” Kageyama said. “I hate you so, so very much.”

And for the second time that night, Kageyama realized he needed to assess his life choices, and ask himself where things went so wrong that he found himself so hopelessly and utterly in love with this god damn idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally they were gonna fuck with Hinata in the volleyball costume but y’know whatever
> 
> My favourite part of this is the mysteriously appearing bottle of lube for sure, like just where does he keep it?? Lol
> 
> Tumblr: [Sotakura](http://sotakura.tumblr.com/) (main) // [Cutie-Taekwoonie](http://cutie-taekwoonie.tumblr.com/) (kpop)  
> Twitter: [@and_in_blue](http://www.twitter.com/and_in_blue)
> 
> Good day! ^-^


End file.
